1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to computing devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to dynamic generation of a configuration file.
2. General Background
Many software providers face difficult challenges in deploying their software. For example, software deployment in an enterprise environment often involves extensive pre-deployment configuration. Enterprise environments typically utilize software across a large number of computing devices. To ensure that the software running on those computing devices behave in the same or intended ways, that software is generally managed by configuration files. Such configurations files are typically generated prior to deployment. An example of such a configuration file is a Group Policy Object (“GPO”) template, which is utilized by many personal computers (“PCs”). Another example of such a configuration file is a Property List file (“p-list file”), which is utilized by many Macintosh computers.
Although generating such configuration files provides for management of the software in enterprise environments, very few software providers have the resources to develop such configuration files and send them with the software deployment. Further, the small number of software providers that do have the resources to develop such configuration files typically develop incomplete configuration files. Other configuration files are long, esoteric, incomplete, not kept up to date, etc. As a result, IT professionals, who deploy and manage software in enterprise environments, often do so without vendor provided configuration files or with cumbersome configurations files that are difficult to utilize.